vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Polaris
Summary Polaris is the north or pole star and the brightest star in the sky, found in the Ursa Minor/Small Dipper constellation. In Norse Mythology the Pole Star is known as Veraldar Nagli or the World Spike, placed at the center of the universe and has the heavens revolve around it. She is a godlike entity that resides in the Akasha Stratum, and has access to the Akashic Records, allowing her to edit the fate of multiple universes. She has inherited the Heavenly Throne from her predecessors, Kochab, Thuban and Vega, with Er Rai being her direct successor. This implies that Polaris is actually a member of an alien race, rather than a unique being. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Polaris Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Gender: Genderless, although identifies as a Female figure Age: Unknown Classification: North Star, Administrator of the Akashic Records and Heir to the Heavenly Throne Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Transduality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 4), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can completely reset the Multiverse by editing the Akashic Records, on a level which affects even voids of nothingness devoid of any concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Void Manipulation (Capable of controlling the Void, a vacuum of absolute nothingness which swallows and erases anything that comes in contact with it, including concepts), Information Manipulation (Capable of controlling the information that comprises all things on a fundamental level, and the Akashic Records, which contains even absolute nothingness devoid of any concepts such as The Void, is hers to control through the Astrolabe), Fate Manipulation (Controls and defines the events of multiple alternate universes, and is capable of deciding their fates), Causality Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of creating and summoning copies of the Devil Survivor 2 cast, with their powers upscaled to her own level), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind Manipulation), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sealing (Can control Magnetite and use it to forcibly materiallize and summon Demons), Forcefield Creation (Capable of shielding herself and her summoned allies from Physical and all non-Almighty attacks with Tetrakarn and Makarakarn), Resurrection, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances, and her attacks are capable of piercing through resistances), Omnipresence, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Polaris administrates and possesses full control over the Akashic Records, a giant database of pure Information that contains the Multiverse and all of it's concepts and timelines on a scale which fully encompasses past, present and future, being capable of completely rewriting and manipulating the world by "editing" the Records and it's contents, or of reseting it entirely back to the way it was – Capable of controlling the Void, which is merely a tool of untethered and absolute nothingness used by it in order to erase worlds and populations from existence, on a conceptual level, and upon becoming the Administator and reseting the Multiverse through the Akashic Records, Alcor could affect even the Void itself and repair the damages that it had done to the world, implying that the Void is contained and affected by the Akashic Records, in spite of being absolute nothingness which is capable of swallowing and erasing concepts. Should be well above Beelzebub, given her status as the absolute operator of the Multiverse and the one who fully access and controls the Data that makes up all things, including all Demons) Speed: Omnipresent (Those who sit upon the Heavenly Throne and become the Administrator achieve oneness with all of existence, becoming the world itself) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiverse level+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Fought with the entire Devil Survivor 2 Cast, and depending on the route, Polaris might have simply be testing them all while exerting no effort whatsoever) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The Heavenly Throne, the Akashic Records Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Relies on the Astrolabe in order to control the Akashic Records Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Devil Survivor Category:Aliens Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Fate Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 2